La reunión
by Norma Black
Summary: Dumbledore reúne a la Orden del Fénix en 1995 para volver al campo de batalla. Pero, ¿cómo afrontarán los magos que muchos de ellos ya no estén sentados en la mesa? Conjunto de historias sobre los magos y brujas que participaron en ambas Guerras Mágicas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que conozcas pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **N/A: Esto es una serie de drabbles acerca de como la vieja Orden del Fénix se reúne en 1995 o, al menos, como yo creo que pudo ser. Uno a uno los personajes que participaron en la Primera Guerra Mágica van a ir llegando al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Y esa reunión traerá con ella muchos sentimientos amargos para la mayoría. Ojalá lo disfrutéis.**_

* * *

 _ **Arabella Figg.**_

-Arabella, siempre es un placer verla, querida. -le dijo Dumbledore a la vieja squib cuando llegó a la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Pues anda que me ha costado entrar! Si no fuera por este jovencito encantador... -dijo señalando a Ron Weasley que la acompañó a la cocina y la miraba con miedo.- Le recuerdo que no tengo el placer de poder aparecerme o de usar la Red Flu como ustedes.

-Lo siento, querida. Culpa mía. Gracias, Ron, ya puedes subir... -dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero...

-¡Fuera, Ron! -le gritó Molly, que estaba claramente nerviosísima.

* * *

 ** _PD: Hasta aquí la squib del grupo. La siguiente historia, Emmeline Vance y su reencuentro con su vieja cuñada._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emmeline Vance.**_

Emmelie llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y suspiró. Desde el momento en el que recibió el patronus de Dumbledore sabía que posiblemente ese sería el peor día de su vida. Llegó por la chimenea y lo primero que vio fue a un niño pelirrojo, seguido por Arabella Figg. Se le cortó la respiración y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar. Los siguió y vio como el pelirrojo hacía llegar a la vieja a la cocina de la casa y ésta hablaba con Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore echó amablemente al joven, pero finalmente fue la que parecía su madre quien lo echó a los gritos. El pelirrojo se tropezó con ella en la puerta de la cocina, mientras su madre salía hacia otra habitación apresuradamente.

-¿Bill? -preguntó Emmeline, agarrando al chico por los hombros, con los ojos llorosos.

-Em... No, señora, se equivoca.

-¿Charlie?

-No.

-¿Percy?

-No, señora, no. Me llamo Ronald. Esos son mis hermanos mayores. -dijo el joven, confuso. Emmeline se reprendió a si misma mentalmente y agitó la cabeza.

-Claro, tus hermanos ya deben ser más mayores, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Ronald. -dijo Emmeline, nerviosa.

-¿Emmeline? -preguntó la voz conocida para ella de Arthur Weasley.

-Arthur. -dijo Emmeline, antes de abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron, Arthur miró a su hijo.

-Ron, sube y ve con tu hermana, por favor.

-Sí, papá.

-Un placer, Ron. -dijo Emmeline, antes de que el pelirrojo se marchara. Luego le sonrió a Arthur.

-Cuanto me alegro de verte. -dijo Arthur, sonriendo dulcemente.- Pero seguro que Molly se alegra más que yo de verte. Está ahí dentro. -dijo señalando la despensa. Emmeline sonrió y caminó hacia la despensa. Se cruzó antes con Sirius y Remus, que salían de la cocina y ambos le sonrieron. Ella entró en la despensa y encontró con la pequeña pelirroja gritándole a dos jóvenes que lucían exactamente igual.

-¡No me puedo creer que estéis tratando de escuchar lo que pasa aquí con estas tonterías, niños! -gritó furiosa. Los dos jóvenes miraban al suelo, aunque tanto Molly como Emmeline a su espalda sabían que no estaban avergonzados.- ¡Ya sois mayores de edad deberíais ser más responsables!

-Por eso, mamá. Somos mayores de edad. Déjanos quedarnos.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Fuera, fuera! -gritó Molly, histérica.

-Deberíais hacerle caso a vuestra madre. -interrumpió Emmeline, con voz serena y tranquila. Molly abrió los ojos como platos y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa tranquila de Emmeline.- Tiene un genio...

-Ni que lo digas, ¿verdad, Freddie? -dijo uno de los pelirrojos mirando a su igual.

-No lo dudaba. Esta chica sabe mucho. -le contestó el otro.

-Y es muy guapa. -añadió el primero, haciendo sonreír a Emmeline.

-Venga, niños, marcharos ya. -dijo Molly sin despegar los ojos de los ojos de Emmeline y con la voz rota. Sus hijos al escuchar a su madre así abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Emmeline asintió mirándoles y les guiñó un ojo. Los dos jóvenes se desaparecieron y Molly empezó a sollozar.- Emmeline...

-Hola, Molly. -dijo ella abrazándola fuerte.- Estás guapísima y tienes unos hijos maravillosos.

-Fred y George...

-Son geniales, en serio. -dijo Emmeline, agarrando a Molly por las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas y sonriéndole.- Y acabo de conocer a Ron. Es un niño muy educado. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! -dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

-No nos vienes a ver nunca. -dijo Molly, llorando sobre su hombro.

-No puedo, Molly. Lo siento. Es... demasiado.

-Tranquila. Pero Bill y Charlie preguntaron mucho por ti cuando eran pequeños.

-Deben de estar muy mayores.

-Y guapísimos. -dijo Molly.

-No lo dudo. -dijo Emmeline, mientras se le escapaba una lágrima a ella también.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has rehecho tu vida?

-Molly...

-A Fabian le hubiera gustado que tú te volvieras a enamorar y ser feliz...

-No funciona así, Molly. -dijo Emmeline. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que hablaba de su difunto novio.- He estado bien, ya está.

-Pero...

-Tranquila. Estoy bien y lista para pelear. Veo que Arthur y tú habéis tenido muchos hijos.

-Seis niños y una niña.

-¿Una niña? -preguntó Emmeline, emocionada, tapándose la boca con una mano y dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Sí, una niña. A Fabian y a Gideon les hubiera encantado conocerlos a todos.

-Estoy segura. -dijo Emmeline, entre lágrimas. Las que fueron una vez cuñadas se volvieron a abrazar y cuando consiguieron calmarse salieron a la cocina, la reunión estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

 ** _PD: Hoy me toca decir que esta es una de las viñetas más largas y, para mi, de las más emotivas. Lo siento, adoro a los Weasley. La próxima historia: Elphias Doge._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elphias Doge.**_

-¡Albus, amigo mío! -dijo al reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia, Albus Dumbledore.

-Elphias, estás como siempre.

-Como siempre no, que los años no pasan en vano.

-No hace falta que lo jures... -dijo Sirius, pasando por su lado. Se ganó una mala mirada por parte de Doge, pero al él poco le importó. Sirius fue empujado por Remus, que escondió una sonrisa, hacia la salida de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el Ministerio de Magia? -le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, ese chico, Potter, se está metiendo el problemas. Lo han pillado haciendo magia delante de un muggle.

-De eso ya me encargo yo, Elphias. Ahora siéntate, que pronto vamos a empezar. -dijo Dumbledore, con su habitual templanza.

* * *

 ** _PD: ¡Al fin! Primeras palabras de Sirius Black. Y como obsequio de fin de año intentaré subir el siguiente antes de las doce de esta noche. El siguiente: Mundungus Fletcher._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mundungus Fletcher.**_

-¡Ey, Fletcher! -le dijo Sirius cuando lo pilló hurgando entre las cosas de su casa. Mundungus pegó un salto asustado, y lo miró con una sonrisa de miedo.

-Sirius, querido... -dijo sonriendo.

-Tranquilo, hombre. No te voy a matar por robar en mi casa. -dijo él, sonriéndole y posando una mano en su hombro. Remus Lupin salía de la cocina tras él.- Pero ten cuidado no te lleves nada de Lupin que mañana hay luna llena y ya sabes lo tonto que se pone en esas fechas.

-Creo que me llaman los hijos de los Weasley. -dijo él, escapando nervioso. Sirius soltó una carcajada y Mundungus desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 ** _PD: ¡Lo siento, prometí actualización ayer y no pudo ser! Pero, preparaos, porque el siguiente es Remus Lupin._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remus Lupin.**_

Después de haber pillado a Mundungus intentando robar, Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos en el pasillo de la casa de los Black. Sirius señaló las escaleras con la mirada y los dos se sentaron allí.

-Es raro. -dijo Sirius.

-Y tanto... Toda esa gente...

-Y toda la que falta.

-Sí... ¿Has visto a Emmelie? Pobre, lo que debe de echar de menos a Fabian.

-Como yo a Marlene. A Dorcas. A Lily. A James... Cornamenta... -dijo Sirius. Remus puso una mano en su hombro y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Yo también los echo de menos. A todos. Mucho.

-Ya lo sé. -dijo Sirius, forzando una sonrisa.- Estoy deseando ver a Harry. Hace ya unos meses que no sé nada de él y me preocupa.

-Estará bien. Eso dice Dumbledore.

-Lo que diga Dumbledore no me vale. Quiero verlo.

-Te entiendo. -dijo Remus, tratando de consolarlo.

Pero sabía que Sirius no tenía ya consuelo. Primero la muerte de Dorcas, su mejor amiga. Meadowes había sido importante también en la vida de Remus, al fin y al cabo había sido la única relación amorosa en su vida. Aunque Remus siempre supo que Dorcas amaba a Regulus Black. Pero ella lo quiso y él a ella. Después de la muerte de Dorcas llegó la de Marlene, que dejó a Sirius totalmente devastado. Había perdido al amor de su vida, la única mujer que le hizo sentir algo. La muerte de Lily le había afectado, no había duda de aquello. Pero la muerte de James. La muerte de James y posterior alejamiento de Harry. Eso, eso había rematado a Sirius Black.

-Señores... -la voz de Minerva McGonagall lo distrajo.

* * *

 ** _PD: Y aquí dejó caer algo de la relación entre Regulus Black y Dorcas Meadowes. También un poco de Remus y Dorcas, pero, para mi, los verdaderos amores de Remus y Dorcas fueron Tonks y Regulus, respectivamente. Próximamente: Minerva McGonagall._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_

Entró en la vieja casa de los Black. Nunca había estado allí antes y no se arrepentía. Los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso nunca fueron una debilidad de la profesora de Transformaciones. Pero había alguien a quien encontró nada más llegar que sí que era de sus debilidades. Ahí estaban, ambos sentados en las escaleras de la casa, dos de los alumnos que más problemas le dieron a lo largo de su vida como profesora y también dos de los que más apreciaba.

-Señores, esas no son formas de recibir a nadie. -dijo McGonagall, asustando a Remus y a Sirius que charlaban amargamente en las escaleras de la casa.

-Profesora, me alegro de verla. -dijo Remus Lupin, con una sonrisa triste de lado. Minerva estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sonrisas en Lupin, pero no en Sirius Black. Sin embargo, fue una sonrisa triste la que él le dedicó.

-Profesora... - _qué vieja está, por el amor de Merlín_.

-Señor Black... - _qué mal le sentó Azkaban, por los fundadores de Hogwarts_.

-Me alegro mucho de verla. -dijo Sirius, sinceramente esta vez.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verlo, Sirius. -dijo ella, sonriéndole.- No les veo alegres.

-Falta mucha gente, señora. -dijo Lupin.

-Muchísima. -añadió Sirius.

-¿Los estaban recordando? -preguntó McGonagall. Sabía de quienes hablaban, muchos de los antiguos miembros de la Orden. James Potter, sobre todo. Un nudo se le hizo en su garganta. Los dos hombres asintieron.- Está bien, ellos se merecen ser recordados. -dijo antes de volver a sonreír y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, de donde salían las voces de otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Si seguía allí con ellos, se echaría a llorar.

* * *

 _ **PD: El siguiente en llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place ya es Hagrid.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rubeus Hagrid.**_

-¡Semihumano! ¡Un semihumano en la vieja y ancestral casa de los Black! -exclamó Kreacher al ver aparecer a Hagrid por el pasillo.

-¡Kreacher, cállate! -le gritó Sirius, furioso, levantándose de las escaleras, donde estaba con Remus Lupin.

-Sirius, tranquilo, da igual... -dijo Hagrid.

-¡Kreacher, baja a la cocina y obedece a Dumbledore! -le gritó Sirius al viejo elfo doméstico. Kreacher se marchó hablando solo y quejándose, como siempre.- Tranquilo, Hagrid. Estás en tu casa.

-Gracias, Sirius. Me alegro de veros.

-Y nosotros de verte a ti, colega. -le dijo Sirius, palmeando su brazo. Los ojos de Hagrid se inundaron de lágrimas. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter siempre lo habían tratado tan bien, como si fueran sus amigos. Tan bien como Harry, Ron y Hermione lo trataban ahora. Se emocionó y los abrazó, dejándolos sin aire unos segundos.

* * *

 ** _PD: El siguiente en llegar por la puerta de la vieja y ancestral casa de los Black será Ojoloco. Y no viene solo..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alastor Moody.**_

-Que te quede claro que si te he dejado venir es porque eres realmente insoportable cuando te pones pesada... Pero que esto es algo serio y que tienes que estar en...

-Alerta permanente, sí, lo pillo, Ojoloco. -dijo Tonks, rodando los ojos. Su mentor la miró fulminante, pero ella ya no le tiene miedo.- Mira, mi padre es un sangre sucia, mi madre una traidora de la sangre y yo una metamorfomaga. Luchar es lo que debo hacer y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

-Es la vieja casa de los Black. -le informa Moody, haciendo que Tonks haga una mueca de asco.- Intenta no romper muchas cosas, por favor.

-Haré todo lo que pueda. -dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa. Se agarró al brazo de Moody, este bufó y los dos se aparecieron en la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ojoloco abrió la puerta y al entrar los dos se tropezaron con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black en la entrada.

-¡Ojoloco! -gritó Sirius, sonriendo. Sirius se disponía a abrazarlo y Ojoloco a arrancarle la cabeza si lo hacía cuando la joven maga entró tras Moody y tiró a su paso el perchero de la entrada, que cayó sobre una mesa auxiliar de madera y tiró el jarrón que estaba sobre ella y se rompió en mil pedazos contra el suelo.- Veo que vienes acompañado... -dijo observando a la joven divertido.

-¡Nymphadora! -le gritó Moody. Tonks lo miró, haciendo su pelo del color de la escarlata. Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos como platos al ver aquello y, sobre todo, al ver como Moody rectificaba.- Quería decir, Tonks. Ten cuidado, hija.

-Lo intento. -se disculpó ella, volviendo a su pelo rosa chicle de siempre.

-Sirius, te acordarás de tu sobrina, Nymphadora Tonks. -dijo Alastor, mirando a Sirius y señalando a Tonks.

-Por supuesto, aunque no creo que ella se acuerde de mi. La última vez que la vi le gustaban las flores de colores.

-Eso debió de ser hace mucho tiempo, sí. -afirmó Tonks, haciendo reír a los dos hombres, menos a Moody que estaba acostumbrado a su extraño sentido del humor.- Pero me han hablado muchísimo de ti, Sirius. Un placer volver a verte.

-Remus, supongo que tú también la conocerás... -dijo Moody.

-No, yo no... -dijo Remus.

-Claro que no, sino me acordaría de ti. -dijo Tonks, alegremente. Remus se puso colorado y Sirius, mirándolo de reojo, tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Anda, camina hacia la cocina, antes de que rompas algo más. -se quejó Ojoloco, guiando a Tonks hacia la cocina.

-¿Te traigo un babero, Lunático? Porque estás dejando la camisa llena de babas. -le dijo Sirius a su amigo, que había seguido con la mirada a Tonks, por lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Remus.

* * *

 ** _PD: Tonks me parece divertídisima. Y más si está acompañada por Ojoloco y Sirius, claro. ¡Atención, llega Snape!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Severus Snape.**_

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Llegar a la reunión de la Orden y encontrarse con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin en la puerta! Black se reía, como siempre, y Lupin estaba colorado hasta la raíz del cabello. Pero los dos se pusieron serios ante la llegada de Snape.

-Señores... -dijo Snape con una sonrisa irónica. Le gustaba que su presencia les incomodara.

-Snape... -dijo Lupin.

-Quejic... -intentó decir Sirius. Pero Snape vio como Lupin le daba un pisotón para que se controlara. Sirius soltó un gruñido y Snape sonrió irónicamente.

-Si no les importa, bajaré a la reunión. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Algunos trabajamos. -dijo Snape. Notó las respiraciones agitadas de Sirius y Remus y se marchó hacia la cocina. Por una vez, él había tenido el control de la situación.

* * *

 ** _PD: No se van a llevar bien nunca y lo sabemos todos... Siguiente capítulo dedicado a Sirius._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sirius Black.**_

-¡Viene y se piensa que ahora él es la reina del baile! -dijo nada más se aseguró de que Snape ya no lo oía.

-Calma, Sirius...

-¿Calma? ¿Calma, Lunático?

-Ya sé que estás en tu casa y que...

-No. -lo interrumpió poniéndose serio.- Esta no es mi casa. Mi casa es Hogwarts. Mi casa fue la casa de los Potter. Mi casa fue el apartamento de Marlene. Esta no es mi casa.

-Canuto...

-Esta no es mi casa... -repitió, casi más para él que para su amigo.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana tenía los pensamientos agolpados en sus sienes, gritándole dentro de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que no tenía. Todo lo que debería tener y no tenía. Está bien, había sido un mal hijo para la familia Black. Había sido un cabrón en reiteradas ocasiones en Hogwarts. Pero no se merecía aquello.

Él tendría que haber vivido otra cosa. Él tendría que haberse reencontrado con su hermano, con un Regulus arrepentido y que hubiera cambiado de bando. Tendría que tener a Dorcas todos los sábados en su casa, quejándose de sus problemas y pidiéndole consejos que no seguiría. Tendría que ir todas las noches con luna llena a la Casa de los Gritos. Tendría que haberse quedado con Marlene y su relación, esa relación de locos que ellos tenían. Con sus peleas, sus risas y sus besos. Tendría que ir a visitar a Harry todos los días, malcriarlo y darle malos consejos por los que Evans quisiera matarlo a diario. Reunirse con Harry y los Merodeadores y hablar de chicas. Hablar con James. Reírse con James. Hacer bromas con James y Harry. Ver Quidditch y discutir sobre él con sus amigos. Sirius no se merecía la vida que tenía. No.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos? -los interrumpió Dumbledore. Remus y Sirius lo miraron y asintieron. Los tres supieron ese mismo segundo que era mentira.- Bien, pues id bajando, ya estamos todos.

-¿No viene, Dumbledore? -le preguntó Remus cuando se dio cuenta de que el director no los seguía hacia la cocina.

-Ahora. Un momento. -dijo él, frente a la puerta de la casa.

* * *

 ** _PD: Para mi, Sirius seguía queriendo a Regulus y ojalá se hubiera enterado de lo que él hizo con el horrocrux. Pero también creo que para Sirius lo más importante en su vida en ese momento era Harry y solo Harry. De verdad, creo que Sirius no se merecía esa vida y es uno de los personajes que más me emociona. El siguiente trata sobre Dedalus Diggle, un poco de James, un poco de Lily y un poco de Snape._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dedalus Diggle.**_

-¿Cuándo va a llegar el joven Potter? ¡Estoy deseando volver a verlo! -dijo emocionado, sentado en la enorme mesa de madera.- Aun recuerdo, hace años, cuando lo vi con Hagrid en el Caldero Chorreante. ¡El chico estaba comprando las cosas para su primer año! ¿No es excitante?

-Uy, sí, una barbaridad... -dijo con ironía Minerva McGonagall, sentada a su lado, lo que provocó una risita por parte de Sirius Black.

-¡Es igualito a su padre! -dijo todavía emocionado Dedalus.

-Pero tiene los ojos de su madre. -interrumpió serenamente Sirius. Al decir aquello notó la mirada de Snape sobre ellos y un silencio se hizo.

* * *

 ** _PD: ¡Diggle es uno de los magos que saluda a Harry en el Caldero Chorreante cuando él va a comprar las cosas para ir a Hogwarts con Hagrid! La siguiente y última parte: Aberforth Dumbledore._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aberforth Dumbledore.**_

Albus Dumblore está en la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Desde su posición puede ver al mismo tiempo la puerta de la entrada, como la chimenea más cercana, la única accesible de la vivienda. Está serio, aunque tranquilo. Lo que está haciendo es algo grande, importante, imprescindible, o eso piensa él.

-Dumbledore... ¿Espera a alguien más? Yo creo que ya estamos todos... -interrumpe en su soledad Arthur Weasley.

-No, está todo bien, Arthur. Vayamos a la cocina. -dijo él, girándose y mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa serena.- Nadie más va a llegar hoy.

* * *

 ** _PD: ¡Y hasta aquí la reunión de la Orden! Espero que haya gustado. Y con esto y un bizcocho os dejo hasta la próxima. Un besazo._**


End file.
